falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Degenerates
A group of Badlanders that have "gone native", the Degenerates consider themselves the true heirs of the Twin Pines name and banner. This feud has its origins in the Degenerates' founding, as well as resulting from the NCR's close ties with the pack. History The Degenerates have their start in a warband of the Twin Pines Badlander Pack, contracted to purge a section of downtown Seattle of raiders. The thirty-strong group were arrogant in their estimations of the raiders' capabilities, and simply rode in on their motorbikes. The resulting noise and spectacle attracted the attention of several gangs and the mercenaries quickly found themselves surrounded. After running low on ammunition the Badlanders made the decision to scatter and fled in separate directions. Six of the remaining twenty-five would be killed or captured during the break-out, but the survivors managed to escape into the ruins. Alone or in pairs, the Badlanders would try to navigate the ruins, the more honor-bound trying to ambush the pursuing raiders, the pragmatic simply trying to return home. A handful of the later, including Smasher, would reconnect in south Seattle and shelter in a Super Duper Mart for the night. Smasher would rally and shame the survivors, telling them they could only expect exile and death if they returned to the pack as failures. He told them that they had to fight, which the mercenaries took to heart as they prepared to ambush their pursuers. Expecting the Badlanders to continue running, the raiders were routed the next morning, and the survivors were captured and interrogated. They would pry the location of several caches before killing the raiders, then move onto the supplies. Now armed and resupplied, the Badlanders attacked the raider gang's hangout, killing the remaining members of the crew. They then approached another gang, this time offering the olive branch instead of lead. The leader this crew would laugh at the offer until a badlander shot him in the head and prepared to shoot the rest. Now much more receptive, the raiders agreed to aid the badlanders and as a sign of unity, the Badlanders led the gang in an attack on their rivals. Another ambush, this encounter would be an easy victory for the Badlanders. Now with some breathing room and managing part of his contract, Smasher moved his people back to the Super Duper Mart, and sent a runner to update the pack. Notable Members Smasher The first Warboss of the Degenerates, Smasher was the highest-ranked Badlander sent to clear the raiders out of Seattle. Underestimating the native resistance and being quickly overwhelmed, Smasher rallied the remaining Badlanders and sent for reinforcements. When the runner was killed on the way and never returned, Smasher took it as an act of betrayal and swore an oath against the Twin Pines Pack. He is the one responsible for breeding the Degenerates into local raider gangs. Shiv The Current Warboss of the Degenerates, Shiv is a surprisingly soft-spoken man, rarely raising his voice or bragging about his past deeds. This contrasts greatly with the savage glee that he takes in combat, and his grimy, unwashed appearance. Originally more relaxed and less political, Shiv would be altered by the expulsion of the Degenerates from Seattle, as well as their time in Idaho. He will often sit in his shack staring at a map of the region, and plan his revenge against those who have wronged him. Janice A mysterious teen found in the mountains of Idaho, the then-child revealed herself to Shiv and guided him to the Yorkton Supply Depot, where the group found their beloved howitzers. Some of the more superstitious degenerates believe she is a reincarnated spirit sent to lead them to victory, while the more cynical joke that she is the Warboss' child-bride. Janice herself never addresses the topic, preferring to spend her time gathering food from the wilderness when not in Shiv's tent. Culture The Degenerates retain several features of their heritage such as a banner and masks, but have adopted native raider habits in place of other ones, such as outsiders being "blessed in" or allowed in on word of mouth alone in place of a hunter's rite, and a lack of fear towards robots. Chems and alcohol are wide-spread throughout the ranks, and slaves are common though mainly among the newer raider element. Category:Cascadia Category:Mercenaries Category:Raiders Category:Groups